


Hello Stranger

by 0kumma0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kumma0/pseuds/0kumma0
Summary: AU, в котором солист группы Бан Чан с первого взгляда влюбляется в прекрасного незнакомца в торговом центре, но так и не решается подойти к нему. В расстроенных чувствах он пишет песню, в которой он осмеливается познакомиться с парнишкой, а не трусит, как в реальности. Но кто же знал, что тот парень фанат группы Чана и ходит на все их концерты?– Привет, незнакомец, - поёт Бан, смотря прямо в глаза своей любви.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hello Stranger

Чану кажется, что он в какой-то низкосортной романтической дораме, которые так любит смотреть в перерывах на репетициях Феликс. Нет, серьёзно, Чан уверен, что прямо сейчас он смотрит на самого идеального человека во вселенной, а вокруг него летают цветочки и играет любовная баллада. Иначе он бы не смог объяснить эти секунды, которые он провел, откровенно пялясь на парня. Поправочка, самого идеального парня во всех чертовых галактиках. 

_Бан Чан, поздравляю, вы влюбились._

Эти слова внезапно появились в его голове, но он их даже не испугался. Лишь кивнул. Да, влюбился. Влюбился в милого и привлекательного парнишку из торгового центра. 

Почесав свой затылок, Чан вновь посмотрел в сторону своей любви. Он смеялся, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону, и его улыбка обнажала его зубы, что до невозможности умиляло Бан Чана. Он сам даже начал невольно улыбаться. Внезапно этот совершенный парень оглянулся, будто почувствовал на себе посторонний взгляд, и Чан, испугавшись, что его заметят, развернулся в другую сторону и пошел в ближайший магазин одежды. Уже стоя у входа в магазин, парня осенило, что это мог быть идеальный шанс познакомиться. И этот шанс он упустил, позорно сбежав.

— Чёрт, — застонал Чан. — Вот я идиот. 

Когда он вернулся на то место, откуда наблюдал за незнакомцем, того уже на месте не было.

Всё, что осталось у Бан Чана от его любви, это воспоминания о его прелестной милой улыбке.

***

— Эй, Чан, завязывай хандрить и включайся в работу, — услышал Бан голос барабанщика группы — Со Чанбина. 

— М-м, — промычал задумчиво Чан, особо никого не слушая. 

Чанбин грязно выругался, но замолчал, когда заметил взгляд басиста — Феликса.

— Бинни, дай ему прийти в себя. Ты же помнишь, что недавно… 

— Да, я прекрасно помню, что наш красавчик-солист втрескался в какого-то парня, от которого он позже убежал, — последние слова он сказал специально громко, чтобы Чан услышал, но бесполезно. Кажется, это даже ещё больше ввело его в состояние великого мыслителя. — Но у нас через две недели выступление, что явно будет поважнее какого-то неизвестного парня. 

— Со Чанбин, — зло воскликнул Феликс. — Сегодня ужинаешь рамёном. Я поеду ночевать к родителям.

Гитаристы Джисон и Хёнджин, которые до этого наблюдали за их разговором, начали громко смеяться. Клавишник Минхо также тихонько начал хихикать, но после тычка под ребра от их менеджера Сынмина, перестал. 

Чанбин покраснел так сильно, что его можно было ставить на перекрестке вместо светофора. Он крайне возмущенным взглядом посмотрел на Феликса, но тот даже ухом не повел. Казалось, Ли действительно не понимал, чего все вокруг смеются с его слов. 

Наконец, строгий Сынмин решил, что хватит на сегодня развлечений. Ким с абсолютно спокойным лицом подошел к умирающим от смеха Джисону и Хёнджину, стукнул каждого по спине, а после за уши потянул их на себя. Те застонали от боли. 

— Что, не приятно вам, да? Ну ничего, потерпите, — прошипел менеджер. — Кто-то говорил, что репетиция окончена? — громко спросил он, всё ещё держа за уши Хана и Хвана. 

— Нет, — хором ответили все, кроме Бан Чана, который всё ещё плавал в своих мыслях, но теперь он ещё и мычал что-то себе под нос. 

— Тогда работать. Бегом, — крикнул Сынмин и только тогда отпустил гитаристов. 

Те тут же принялись охать и ахать, потирая свои бедные ушки. 

Чан тоже пришел в себя, но только он мгновенно подбежал к дивану, где лежал его рюкзак, достал блокнот с карандашом и как безумец принялся что-то записывать. Сынмин строго посмотрел на него, но его взгляд почти сразу стал ласковым. Он прекрасно понимал чувства их солиста. Ким вздохнул и незаметно посмотрел в сторону потирающего своё красное ухо Хёнджина, который тут же ему подмигнул.

***

Чан задумчиво постукивал карандашом по губам и смотрел на текст написанной им песни. Он уже несколько раз заменял одни слова на другие, удалял и добавлял строки. У него получился превосходный текст. Но кое-что его смущало. Ему казалось неправильным добавлять её в альбом или же исполнять её на публике. Эта песня некое откровение и одновременно своеобразная ложь.

 _Ведь в песне он не убежал от своей любви, а наоборот пошёл ей навстречу_.

Тяжело вздохнув, парень отложил блокнот и зарылся руками в свои волосы.

Чёрт, ему так тяжело. 

Без его незнакомца ему тяжело и плохо. 

Чан даже не знает как он до этого дошёл. Как он мог влюбиться в совершенно неизвестного ему человека? 

Где же найти ответ на этот вопрос? 

Единственное, что Бан Чан знает точно, так это то, что он влюблен. Влюблен до боли, ведь он даже не знает, кто является владельцем его сердца. 

Возможно, он влюбился и не с первого взгляда. Вероятнее всего он влюбился с первой улыбки того парня. О, боги, это определенно была его улыбка. Именно она и заворожила Чана. Такая миленькая, зубастенькая улыбка. 

И глаза. Да, глаза парня также виноваты в нынешних муках Чана. Не широкие, аккуратные и восхитительные карие глаза, которые почти полностью закрывались, когда он улыбался. Они делали лицо незнакомца похожим на лисью мордочку. 

Интересно, какое имя у него? Да и привлекают ли его парни вообще? 

Ох, столько вопросов и ни одного ответа. 

Размышления Бан Чана прервал хлопок двери. Удивленно посмотрев в проход, он обнаружил Чанбина с двумя большими пакетами. 

— Так и знал, что ты ещё здесь, — устало сказал Со, падая на свободное место на диване. 

— Ты чего здесь? Феликс волноваться не будет? 

Чанбин поморщился, но ответил: 

— Он ушел ночевать к родителям. Дома скучно без него, поэтому я и пришел сюда, ведь был уверен, что ты тут. 

Чан промычал что-то, мол «Понял». 

Барабанщик начал опустошать пакеты, в которых оказалась еда из ресторанчика снизу и несколько бутылок колы. Еды тут как раз на двоих. И вправду был уверен, что тут кто-то да есть. Чан взял пластиковую коробочку, в которой была лапша и принялся ужинать. Чанбин проделал то же самое. Какое-то время они спокойно и тихо ели, пока Бан не решил поинтересоваться кое-чем. 

— Так… вы с Феликсом поругались? — неловко спросил он. Чан прекрасно помнил, что тему отношений Чанбина и Феликса лучше не затрагивать, ведь они и сами толком ничего решить не могут. 

— Ты действительно ничего не слушал на репетиции, верно? — тяжело вздохнул Со, откладывая свою лапшу в сторону. — Не знаю, можно ли называть это ссорой. Тут больше он свой характер показывает, — и пусть Чанбин пытался говорить раздраженно, Чан готов был поклясться, что слышал ласковые нотки в его словах.

— И вы ещё ничего не обсуждали? — Со отрицательно покачал головой и Бан недовольно цыкнул. — Бин, вы ещё с последнего класса старшей школы вместе живете. Вы заботитесь друг о друге, даже целовались пару раз. И… 

— Чан, заткнись, — попросил Со. — Сам не лучше. В прямом смысле убежал от понравившегося парня, — захихикал он, издеваясь над другом. 

Чан и сам начал смеяться, пока не начал откровенно говоря ржать. Чанбин от него не отставал. 

— Разговоры о парнях явно не для нас, — сквозь смех сказал вокалист. 

Внезапно он почувствовал, как к глазам подкатывают слезы. Всё то, что он копил последние дни в себе, начало выходить наружу. Теперь он уже плакал. Это была настоящая истерика. 

Чанбин обнимал друга, пока тот изливал ему свои переживания и страхи. 

_Он ведь действительно влюбился, а теперь навряд ли когда-либо ещё сможет встретить своего прекрасного незнакомца_.

***

 _2 недели спустя_. 

— Ребята, — услышала группа голос своего менеджера. — У нас осталось пятнадцать минут до выхода. Все меня услышали? — все ответили положительно, и Сынмин удовлетворенно кивнул. 

Наконец-то выдрессировал. 

Чанбин хлопнул Чана по плечу и вопросительно посмотрел на него, мол «Всё в порядке?». Чан кивнул. Сначала он хотел пойти в гримерку, но на полпути развернулся, изменил направление и пошел в зал, в сторону бара. Нет, пить он естественно не собирался, но что-то непонятное тянуло его именно туда. 

Сев на барный стул, Бан Чан попросил стакан воды. Внезапно на него кто-то налетел со спины из-за чего солист стукнулся головой о барную стойку. Зашипев от боли, Чан зажмурил глаза. Он слышал неизвестный, приятный мужской голос, который спрашивал, всё ли в порядке, но ответить Чан не смог. Он открыл глаза и увидел взволнованное прекрасное лицо _своего незнакомца_. 

Солист был так ошеломлен, что просто открыл рот и таращился на парня. А тот всё продолжал что-то бормотать, кажется, это были извинения. Когда парень хотел отойти, Чан забеспокоился, что он опять его потеряет, поэтому крепко вцепился в него. 

— Ч-что… — прошептал парень, абсолютно ничего не понимая. 

_Почему человек, по которому он страдал вот уже больше года, сейчас крепко обнимает его и отказывается отпускать?_

Ох, наверное, это из-за удара. 

— Простите, пожалуйста, я не хотел, чтобы вы так сильно ударялись. Да я вообще не хотел, чтобы вы ударялись, простите м… — он не договорил, так как Чан перебил его. 

— Я искал тебя и думал, что уже никогда не найду, — негромко сказал Бан Чан, всё-таки отпуская любимого. 

— О… о чём вы, господин Бан? 

— Я хотел подойти ещё в торговом центре, но чего-то испугался и убежал, — он так спешил объясниться, что даже не сразу понял, что его незнакомец знает его. — Мы разве уже знакомы? — недоуменно спросил он, заглядывая в эти прекрасные глаза. 

— Я… я ваш фанат, — шепотом признался парнишка, поднимая глаза на солиста. 

— О… о-о-о, — протянул Чан. — Чёрт, у меня же выступление, — вспомнил он, смотря на циферблат наручных часов. — Прости, пожалуйста. 

— Да ничего, я понимаю. Ведь я ради вашего выступления и пришёл, — последнее предложение он опять застенчиво прошептал, что улыбнуло Чана. 

— Давай так, после выступления жди меня здесь. Я… я очень хочу познакомиться с тобой поближе. Хорошо? 

Прекрасный незнакомец застенчиво кивнул, и после этого Чан развернулся в сторону входа на сцену, но внезапно его потянули за рукав назад. Он не успел спросить, что случилось. 

Его прекрасный незнакомец потянул Чана на себя и быстро и легко чмокнул солиста в щеку. 

— Меня зовут Чонин. Ян Чонин, — сказал он и убежал. 

Бан Чан стоял посреди зала и глупо улыбался ему в след. 

_Ян Чонин. Прекрасное имя._

***

 _6 месяцев спустя_. 

— Ликси, я понял, твой цветок нужно поливать два раза в неделю, не нужно звонить каждые пять минут и говорить мне об этом, — смеялся Чонин, слушая своего друга, который поехал отдыхать со своими родителями и передругом-недопарнем. 

Когда Феликс, наконец-то, закончил перечислять, как правильно ухаживать за его цветами и рыбками, Чонин положил трубку и сел на ближайшую лавку. Уже конец августа, но на улице всё такая же жара. Было бы неплохо взять пример с Феликса и уехать на 2-3 дня, отдохнуть. Эх, мечты… 

— Угадай кто, — прозвучал знакомый голос, а ладони закрыли глаза Яна. 

Парень улыбнулся, взял в руку одну из ладоней и поцеловал её. 

— Кто же это может быть, — протянул он, смотря прямо в любимые глаза. 

— _Привет, незнакомец_ , — прошептал Бан, наклоняясь для поцелуя. 

Чонин счастливо рассмеялся и Чан подумал, что это самый лучший звук в его жизни.


End file.
